What She Didn't Say
by Stephensmat
Summary: Set during Episode 2, just before the Battle of Geonosis. For all those who wondered what Padme saw in Anakin.


**What She Didn't Say.**

Padme had been a Monarch for much of her childhood. She was the youngest reigning Queen that the Galaxy had ever seen, and had managed to fool them all, playing on their perceptions that just because she was young, that must mean she was a child.

She let them think that.

Her teachers had drilled one lesson into her above all others. In politics, it's not as important what you say, as it is what you don't say.

Faced with the thought of execution by her old enemy the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, with Anakin beside her, coiled like a spring, ready to defend her, even in chains, Padme considered that perhaps she had learned that question too well.

There were some things she wanted to say. But even now she couldn't bring herself to say them all.

When presented with her two Jedi bodyguards, she had told him that to her, he'd always be that little boy on Tatooine, but what she didn't say, at least out loud, was that the little boy on Tatooine had saved her world.

What she didn't say, was that when they had met, she was suprised by his constant enthusiasm, even as a slave.

What she didn't say, was that acting as her own Handmaiden was good for being invisible, but nobody talked to Handmaidens, any more than they talked to royalty.

What she didn't say, was that she was in awe of the idea that a slave, from the lowest end of the galaxies' ladder, would go out of his way, risking his life, to help a Queen, when so many would have told the rich and powerful girl to get lost.

What she didn't say, was that an nine year old boy, could commandeer a fighter from a warzone, fly it through a military engagement, land inside the enemy command ship, destroy it from the inside, shutting down an entire occupying force of droids, and calmly come back again, all without support, training or permission.

What she didn't say, was that when the Viceroy was able to walk away from his trail without so much as a slap on the wrist, she had honestly wished he was on the Federation ship that day, so that Anakin would have killed him.

What she didn't say, was that she had absolute confidence in the Jedi prophecies.

What she didn't say, was that she had hoped with all her heart that he would become a Jedi, because he deserved nothing less after what he'd done for her.

What she didn't say, was that she had made close ties between her world and the Jedi, in gratitude for the sacrifice that Qui-Gon had made... and always made sure to keep informed of how her friend Anakin was doing.

What she didn't say, was that she knew he was the best student in Jedi history, his power and progress unprecedented.

What she didn't say, was that she knew he had to be the Chosen One that even Yoda only spoke of in whispers.

What she didn't say, was that he was not being held back because the Jedi doubted his power. He was being held back because of his passion.

What she didn't say, was that his fury in protecting the helpless was not the Jedi way, but she applauded him for it.

What she didn't say, was that she wished she could have done it herself, watching tragedies being ignored by the bureaucracy, hoping he would defy his Master and go charging in to save the day.

What she didn't say, was that the only time she had dared be so reckless, was the war for Naboo, and she had defied the entire Senate to do it, stabbing her supporters in the back, and getting Qui-Gon killed.

What she didn't say, was that she was sorry, because the first time he went to the temple, he had come to see her, and she was dressed as in her Royal Robes, and he didn't even recognize her.

What she didn't say, was that her duty to her people was the only thing that had kept her from going to see him as soon as her term as Queen was over, taking a place as Senator instead.

What she didn't say, was that she had spent the years alone, more so than even a Jedi had to be.

What she didn't say, was that she had been hoping to see him when on Corosaunt, because she had never gotten the chance to thank him for saving her world. The Jedi had dissapeared right after Qui-Gon's funeral, and taken him with her.

What she didn't say, was that she hoped he would still be friendly towards her as he was as a kid, but she never expected him to still have that crush on her.

What she didn't say, was even the Jedi Masters were wary of her status as a politician, but he alone was not, still wondering secretly if she was an Angel from some distant moon.

What she didn't say, was that she knew he adored her, even years later.

What she didn't say, was that she knew he would give up the dream of being a Jedi for her.

What she didn't say, was that she knew he'd trade the galaxy for her and ask nothing but her gratitude in return.

What she didn't say, was that when he'd poured his heart out, it sent a thrill through her for reasons she couldn't define.

What she didn't say, was that not even being Royalty made her feel half as adored and beloved as he did in one smile.

What she didn't say, was that she had never met anyone who made her feel so important or protected.

What she didn't say, was that she was as outraged as he was that the Jedi forbade him to go home and save his mother.

What she didn't say, was that she turned him down because she knew one day he would be forbidden to come back for her.

What she didn't say, was that both of them were called on to help the cause of millions, and only he seemed to be getting anywhere.

What she didn't say, was that she turned him down because she couldn't stand between him and the people he helped.

What she didn't say, was that she _wanted _to be the one that meant more to him than the galaxy itself.

What she didn't say, was that every Queen, everywhere, had her own personal guard, her own personal Knight...

What she didn't say, was that even being brought to her own execution, she felt not the slightest bit of fear, because he was the Chosen of the Universe, and he would die before any harm came to her, and the universe would not let him die.

What she did say, was that she loved him too.

And as they were led out of the tunnel into the light, she allowed herself to kiss her future husband.

AN: Read and review.


End file.
